hack:Memoirs
by mimiru-12
Summary: Haseo is teleported to seemingly copy world of R:2. There he meets Kite, but is he the Azure Flame Kite he knew? Haseo in the world that was lost and forgotten. After the G.U.
1. Transferred

Me: AZURE KITE IS LOVE!! AND SO IS KITE!!

Haru: Yeah, yeah. Quiet down. Mimiru12 don't own .hack.

* * *

**.hack://**_**Memoirs **_

'I want you meet him – in that world." A white girl whispered softly. Haseo's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to ask, but before he could start, the surroundings brightened into blinding white.

Then all he could see was this.

Data Transfer - complete.

And he had to close his eyes, unable to look into the light anymore.

-

Haseo woke with a start.

He looked around, alarmed by the surrounding. It looked like Mac Anu; the BGM was soft and calming in his ears. But the question of how he got here rose up in his mind. Standing up from the brick ground, he stepped out from the dark alley he was sleeping in.

When he walked out of the alley, his eyebrow knotted together. It was Mac Anu, but then again it wasn't. The usual brown brick buildings were shorter and smaller; the brick bridge was smaller; and the whole atmosphere was different. And as he observed farther, he noticed the PCs were different. They carried wands, board swords, and daggers that didn't exist in the World he knew.

To sum it all up, this place looked old.

"Shit- what's happening now?" Haseo cursed under his breath. He walked around the town, paying close attention to differences with R: 2 Mac Anu. Few players noticed that his avatar looked out of place and whispered to their neighbors. His all silver white clothes and armors stood out from the brown and orange background of the city.

Haseo simply ignored them.

After walking around, he concluded that this was not Mac Anu he knew, and this must be some kind of clumsy copy. It wasn't unusual to see corrupted areas in the World after all.

He settled down near the river bank's edge, contemplating how he would get out of this mess. He stared down at the virtual water which was clear and clean and real. Then on that calm surface, he saw a red clad Twin Blade, walking innocently by with a pink haired Edge Punisher.

He quickly turned around and reconfirmed that what he saw wasn't a hallucination.

. "So Kite – what's the schedule today?" The Edge Punisher girl asked to her company. "I checked out the board – there wasn't anything unusual going on." He smiled at her. "Sorry doesn't look like there will be any action today, Blackrose."

The Edge Punisher – Blackrose- crossed her arms and huffed. "Well, that can't be helped. I have to go offline now. Call me ASAP when something comes up, okay?" "Kite" smiled, "Sure, see you."

Then she logged out, leaving the twin blade alone.

Haseo cautiously watched from distance. His eyes narrowed.

'How could he be right here? And when did he start speaking?' He asked himself, bewildered at the sight. The "Kite" he knew was mindless corrupted data; that "Kite" looked … fixed. Maybe this wasn't Azure Flame Kite he knew?

Haseo stood up.

But it was only lead he had now.

He approached oblivious Twin Blade and started to open his mouth.

**End of chapter one.**

* * *

Me: Cliffie starting from the chapter one! I AM evil.  
Oooh, wonder what will happen eh?  
Review if you want another chapter/points with her pen/  
Haru: I think she had little too much sugar-  
uuhh, anyway- please do review for this poor fool 


	2. Encounter

**.hack/Memoirs**

_Chapter 2: Encounter_

* * *

Haseo opened his mouth, but to be truthful, he had no idea how to approach the Twin Blade. Should he introduce himself first or fire off the question?

What could he do?

Haseo growled in frustration. He hated when he was stuck in indecisive situation.

"Um…"

"What?!" He snapped. Then he realized who he had snapped to.

Kite seemed bit hurt by the outburst, but quickly recovered, returning to his friendly self. "Ah, uh – I was just passing by, and I was wondering if you need any help?" The twin blade tilted his head, making his mass of green hair flutter.

Haseo could feel his veins popping out of his head. 'How many times do I need to be mistaken for a noob?' He was about to kindly tell him to mind his own business when an idea struck his head. He will just have to act like a newbie to get the twin blade's trust. It bothered him a little that it was just what he had done to Silabus and Gaspard when he lost his data. But… it was only to get what he wanted: information.

Besides it was true that this was his time in 'this' World.

Right?

He nodded, "Yeah – help would be nice."

-

Kite explained the basic mechanism of the system, pointing out several key things (like how to attack, how to use skills, etc.). While he listened, Haseo noted mentally that the system he knew was far more efficient. The current one was similar, but it lacked so many upgrades… he was going to need some getting use to.

"So that's about it." Haseo 'Hn' – ed and looked into virtual wateres, not looking at Kite. He could tell from the reflection that Kite was curiously looking at him.

"…Hey." Haseo softly called out. Kite answered. "Yes?" Haseo momentarily looked sideways to Kite and then stared down at the water again. "…Nothing."

What are you?

The question rang in Haseo's head.

-

Kite had suggested on going to a dungeon with him in Omega server. He complied, determined to not let him out of his sight.

**Highland City Dun Loireag**

The small village was peaceful and lazy, surrounded by blue sky and white, cotton-like clouds. Few players ran around the town, buying or selling items. Some of them formed parties and set out for an adventure.

"Wait here Haseo – a friend of mine should be coming soon." Kite smiled at him, but gasped suddenly, making the Adapt Rogue jump. "Ah, I forgot to buy something – be right back!" Kite rushed toward the other side of the wooden planks. He stared at the shrinking back clad in red and muttered, "Sure…"

Haseo slumped down near the Save, no it is Recorder here. He sighed. This World was so similar yet so different. He dazed, pondering about his fate.

Suddenly and most unexpectedly, something huge and furry bumped into him, and when he saw what exactly it was, Haseo did a double-take. A creature that was at least triple his size fully armoured in brilliant metal, stared right at him. "Are you not Master Kite's new ally? Clang!"

Oh god, it was talking to him!

Haseo rigidly nodded, getting ready to run for it if it started attacking (since you couldn't attack or use any of your skills in Town; not because he was scared or anything!). Oblivious to Haseo's apparent fear of itself, the creature excitedly said, "Master Kite is great, isn't he? Clang. He raised me when I was a mere baby and here I am, full- grown, clang. So please do help him in his quest, clang!"

At this, Haseo blinked. "Quest?" he echoed.

"Do you not know? About his friend – …"

But the conversation was cut short when Kite returned and was tackled fondly by the creature. "Master, clang!" It exclaimed as it nuzzled its master. Kite laughed heartedly. "Whoa- there, there, Iron Grunty. You can get off of me now."

Iron Grunty, the creature's name Haseo assumed, obeyed immediately. Haseo watched the exchange with a disturbed expression. Kite eyed Haseo curiously. "What's wrong?"

Haseo pointed at Iron Grunty rather bluntly. Kite scratched his cheeks, an apologetic grimace on his face. "I guess Iron Grunty gave you a little scare. Is this your fist time seeing a Grunty?"

"What – that thing is a Grunty? But it's gigantic! And it looks nothing like you." Haseo yelled. Grunties were small, annoying NPC's that gave you stupidest quests (not to mention with bossy personality). And all the Grunties he knew took the appearance of its guild master.

Kite looked confused. "That's odd. There are only limited types of Grunties in each server. But maybe the ones you are thinking of are from a special event?" The Adapt Rouge knotted his brows together, his silver strands of hair shadowing his face. "Yeah… special event…" He whispered.

Kite felt the down tone of his voice and asked energetically, trying to brighten up the mood. "Say Haseo, what's your class? I got some spare weapons that I can't use…" Haseo raised up his head slightly at the question. Come to think of it his inventory was changed somehow; his Lost Weapon, his dual guns, and even his infinite-use health items were gone. However, there were couple sets of twin blade weapons, a light armor (which read RARE on the description), and basic health potions. It was as if someone switched his inventory with someone else's, someone from here. He stared at Kite uneasily.

"Uh, you want to give me a gift?" He asked hesitantly. The other boy had just met him, and he was being so friendly to him already. How can someone be so trusting? The bitter memory of his play of the World flashed in his mind violently.

But something told him that he wouldn't be the type to be a PK.

Kite grinned at this. "Don't worry. Actually, I have no room in my storage right now… So you would be helping me out." He laughed sheepishly as he readjusted his hat.

Haseo could feel his feature soften a little at that.

"Wait a minute – I will have to double check." He sincerely hoped that his status hasn't changed too.

"Oh, okay." Kite nodded understandingly.

Haseo pulled up the main menu and checked his status. He groaned mentally. His level had gone way down. At level 90. But he was somewhat glade that he was in the job class he knew very well, even in this alien world.

He turned to Kite, "I am a Twin Blade."

Kite clapped his hands. "Even better! I have a lot of Twin Blade weapons." He opened the chat menu with Haseo and picked the "Gift" option. Haseo saw several items being transferred to his weapon box. His eyes almost dropped out of their eye sockets when he took a closer look.

They were all rare with either special attacks or aliments.

These weapons definitely weren't any thing that you would give away so light-heartedly.

What was this guy thinking?

His voice shook as he asked disbelievingly, "Where did you get all these items?"

Kite shrugged, "Here and there – I do a lot of exploring."

Well, he himself did a lot of exploring too, but he never get crossed many rare weapons. Most of the powerful weapons he used were either combination by alchemy or special ones given from his friends.

Haseo twitched.

"Hey, hey – if you're giving away rare items, you should give me some too!"

Haseo stepped away instinctively from the high-pitched voice. He looked toward where the voice was coming from and saw a girl avatar (He guessed she was Harvest Cleric, judging from her staff and white attire) trotting towards the two of them.

Kite waved at her. "Mistral – you're finally here."

"Sorry Kite, that guy in the market just wouldn't go down on that price. I won in the end though." Haseo watched as she giggled childishly, but also happily. Then she turned to Haseo and grinned excitedly. "Howdy, you must Kite's new friend. I am Mistral – Wavemaster extraordinaire and an item collector. Nice to meet you! :)"

Haseo cringed; he really wasn't good with people like her. He muttered a greeting. "I am Haseo, Twin Blade." He scratched his white hair awkwardly.

"Wahahaha – you don't have to so shy." Mistral said as she playfully nudged him on the side. Haseo, however, was uncomfortable with such intimacy.

Kite smiled obliviously. "It's good to see you guys getting along so great."

-

Pi turned as someone wrapped into the area; she blinked when she realized who. "Atoli? Did you get the message as well?"

"Huh? Is that why everyone is here too?"

Atoli shuffled uneasily at the group of people, all of them members of Epitaph Users. They all faced each other anxiously.

Everyone had received an email with broken – up words, asking them to come to Hulle Granz Cathedral. And considering the past events, they couldn't let something like be ignored.

"I – I wonder who sent that email?" Bo asked timidly, staring at the ground.

"I would like to know why they sent it mainly." Yata added, his arms crossed and looking stoic as ever. Pi nodded from his right.

"The email was corrupted," Kuhn said thoughtfully, "Don't we know someone who speaks like that…?"

Atoli snapped out of her train of thoughts and exclaimed, "Ah, could it be …?"

As if on cue, the doors to the cathedral opened with a loud creak. An avatar with dark aura floated out; his torn and clumsily sewn outfit made him look like the dead.

Azure Kite floated down the stairs and stared at them.

A text message popped up above his head. ((Thank you for coming.)) Then he bowed slightly.

"Oh, it's no trouble really," Atoli said as she bowed as well. Pi covered her face with her hand; she was such an airhead sometimes. Kuhn chuckled at the scene.

Suddenly Endurance spoke up. "Why have you called us here?"

Azure Kite gazed at him momentarily before replying. ((I would like request something, Epitaph Users.))

"Hey, your text isn't corrupted anymore." Kuhn commented. Azure Kite nodded. ((Sadly this is only temporarily.))

"Continuing from where you left off, what is your request?" Yata questioned. Azure Kite also gazed at him as well, but continued on.

((Rescue Haseo from my memories.))

Everyone tensed at their leader's name. Atoli immediately panicked. "Is he trouble?" She asked her fear apparent. Bo looked as though he might faint.

((No he is not in danger. He is too skilled to be in 'trouble'.)) Azure Kite amazingly seemed to smile as the message came up. Atoli and Bo sighed in relief.

"You said, in your memories … what do you mean by that?" Pi looked at the corrupted A.I. suspiciously. "And how did he end up there in the first place?"

Azure Kite explained. (( My memories are what you'd call 'Saved Data'. It is pieces of data that my player had before the original World ended.))

Yata and Endurance visibly flinched. 'Kite…,' they thought bitterly.

((Aura collected the pieces together and sent Haseo there. As for why, I am not sure.))

"Um, Mister Azure Kite... If Haseo is not in danger then is it really that bad thing that he's there?" Bo asked, hiding behind Kuhn.

((He could be stuck in there.))

"Uh, but you just said…" Kuhn started.

((He won't be in danger, but he could be sucked in by the old World. Since he was once player of that world, it wouldn't be difficult.)) Azure Kite stared up the crimson skies. His red-rimmed eye narrowed.

((We have to hurry.))

* * *

Me: WAAAH, Azure Kite talks, well texts. STFU!

Haru: Um, you are the one just wrote this.

Me: But the idea of Azure Kite texting is so beyond awesomeness that I am just like WHOA - !!

Haru: Alright, settle down. /smacks/

Me: Ow, that was a clean blow to my noggin. Anyhow, I am too sleepy to care. And I really need a beta lol. But too lazy to get one. Ah, well, whatever – comments and some helpful advices are always welcomed. I also need coffee. Badly. orz


	3. Adventure

.hack://Memoirs

Chapter 3 Adventure

* * *

A zap of lightening struck where Haseo stood seconds before. He moved quickly to the side of the giant monster and began slashing it with his daggers. Mistral stood little ways behind, casting a spell of her own and healing when one of the melee fighters was losing health points. Kite was in front of the monster, attacking furiously with water skills. They worked in unison, almost like a great play, and the monster tumbled down to the ground in no time.

Kite cheered. "Yeah! That was a good one!"

A treasure chest popped out where the monster originally stood. Mistral pointed at it frantically. "Oh – oh – Haseo hurry and get the chest." Haseo shook his head helplessly.

"All right, don't get too excited." He walked up to the chest and opened it, but then it exploded in his face.

"Ahh, that was trap treasure chest – sorry, Haseo. I was too fired up that I didn't see it clearly." Mistral said apologetically. Haseo twitched, looking at his half – depleted HP gauge. The Wavemaster quickly casted an Ol Repth on him; the gauage filled up immediately with green again.

Kite patted Haseo on the shoulder. "Just be glade you didn't get Confuse status. I once killed all my party members because of that. Blackrose was so angry…" He shuddered a little bit, and handed Haseo several Fortune Wires. "These cancel out the traps. I always carry some with me."

Haseo stared at the wires in his hands before putting them away in his inventory. "Thanks." He grunted.

Haseo led the two through the grassland. It was so wide and endless and not to mention that it was raining. All the areas he had visited in R:2 were all sunny; they never snowed, rained, or flowed with scorching lava. However, apparently in this world that was common – and seeing through all this mess was getting on Haseo's nerves. And how big can this field get? He had been running for a while now, but he hadn't seen the hint of that dungeon icon on the map.

"Uh, Haseo?" Kite called from behind, sounding a little shy. Haseo stopped and turned around – in a less than polite manner.

"What?" He said, irritated.

"Since we're not getting anywhere on foot, why don't we summon my Grunty?" Kite suggested – in an earnest voice. Mistral perked up at that.

"Ooh! Haseo can I please ride in front? Pretty please?"

"W-wait! Hold up, we can ride huge thing around? Can it even move quickly?" Haseo hold up his hand to stop the conversation, clearly not liking where it is going. He did not want to ride that thing. No way, no how.

Kite nodded cheerfully. "Of course! Irony Grunty is actually very fast. Well, here I go." The Twin Blade pulled out what seemed to be like a small whistle and blew. Almost simultaneously, the background music changed into more upbeat tune. And over the horizon, a small cloud of dust appeared, nearing them. Haseo paled.

"CLANG! Master Kite, hop on!" It exclaimed after stopping in front of them like noble steed. Haseo shook his head frantically. The other two nodded their heads, almost mischievously.

So Haseo was forced to sit behind Kite, who sat behind Mistral. Sure, they were moving faster, much to Haseo's surprise, but this BGM, the way Irony Grunty was moving, and the way he had to hold on – it was overwhelming.

Haseo missed his badass bike oh-so-much.

-

((This way – ah, watch out for that glitch.))

Atoli was shocked by this seemingly new personality of Azure Kite. He always looked so scary and uncaring; she had thought that he didn't have any feelings. But perhaps, because he lacked so many ways to communicate, he just plainly couldn't express them. Yes, you surely can't judge a book by its cover… or in this case, a data?

Having his guidance in the Outer Dungeon was a big help, too. Considering all the times he must have spent here floating aimlessly, he could a master hacker of this system by now.

When they went deep – so deep that she couldn't retrace her steps back – into the dungeon, they were facing an old ruin of a Chaos Gate, at least that's what she thought it was. It was brown with age and bits of data were missing from its graphics. The sight of it made her a bit sad.

((This is it – the portal to the other world.))

"Whoa! This is…!" Kuhn exclaimed loudly then, making several of them jump. Yata looked over at him, his eyebrow raised.

"You know of this version of portal?"

"Y-yeah, back when I was playing the World in high school. The Chaos Gate looked just like this. Well, expect it looked more used." He approached the gate and examined fondly it. She wondered if many of her party members also played the original game. She herself was little too young to play online games and remember her parents telling not to in elementary school.

"Ah, so I wasn't the only one who knew about it." Yata chuckled. He also approached the gate as well. Should she go there too…?

Pi looked over it rather skeptically. "This is certainly new for me. I was never much of a gamer before I joined the company." Atoli sighed in relief and nodded in agreement, glade she wasn't the only who didn't know about it.

((Umm - …. Well, as I was saying…))

Azure Kite said as he looked at them. Oddly, he seemed to be flustered even though he didn't budge an eyebrow. It was weird, she had to admit. But you could just feel it. It was hard to explain. He made a gesture as if he was clearing his throat and continued.

((We don't know what's waiting on the other side. I hope you all are prepared.))

They all nodded, with the seriousness back to their face. Azure Kite nodded as well.

Atoli gripped her staff tightly. She hoped Haseo was okay.

-

Haseo was not okay.

"Eee-! Haseo! Don't die so quickly!" Mistral screeched from few meters away throwing a Resurrect at him. His transparent body became visible again and he quickly used a Mage's Soul to use a skill.

This battle system was getting on his nerves. Where are the shortcuts?! Rengeki?

"Haseo, focus! Let's use a skill at the same time!" Kite shouted from the other side of the monster. Haseo shouted back an agreement.

"One, two …. NOW!" The red Twin Blade jumped onto the monster with the white Adapt Rogue at the same time, both of them in fierce sequence of fluid-like dance.

The monster fell down with a miserable moan and Mistral neared them with a big smile on her face. "That's my boys! You guys were great! XD" She flailed her arms wildly.

Kite grinned and hold up his hand to Haseo . "That was nice, Haseo. The timing was beautiful."

Haseo stared a little before giving a faint smile. "You weren't too bad yourself." Then he raised up his hand too and gave Kite a well deserved high-five.

"O-ookay! Next stop is Gott Statue! Treasures here I come."

"Mistral, remember that this is Haseo's first time in dungeon. Let him have the treasure."

"Muuu – :("

Just listening to conversation made him chuckle a little (although he had no idea what "Gott Statue was, maybe it's like Beast Statue). Though the time he had played with them was brief, those two were strangely amusing. He felt comfortable, like he had known them for a very long time…

When they entered the final room, a floating statue of fairy greeted them. A single treasure chest was in front of it like an offering to a god.

Kite and Mistral stood by the treasure chest, opening a way for Haseo. They both smiled.

"Congratulations! You cleared your first dungeon. How does it feel, Mr. Haseo?" Mistral said as she mimicked a reporter and held up her hand like a mike. Haseo scratched his cheeks sheepishly and muttered.

"Errr, I guess I feel great?"

"Good," Kite gestured towards the chest, "Now your prize awaits."

"Man, cut that out. It's weirding me out."

Both of them laughed. "Oh we just like to tease new party member is all. It's fun!" Mistral chirped. The two urged him to open the chest like some kind of proud parents. Haseo rolled his eyes. Yep, it was not fun being a noob.

When he opened the chest, he froze immediately. The graphics seem to flash and the BGM stopped. The frizzes filled the screen.

Haseo plunged into what felt like cold water. His eyes became hazy and he was the only one in the World for at that moment.

_-He was in an area with dark green sky and eerie scarred land.  
He had destroyed her; it was his duty to his creator. He had done the right thing._

_But these fools are getting in his way. Insignificant insects!_

_He'll kill them all. _

_He had to. _

_He waved his red wand in fury. The twin blade in front of him prepared himself as well. His green eyes were full of determination and anger. Why?  
Kite screamed as he ran towards him, the blade in his hands shining. _

_He also raised his wand. _

_------- A child's voice called out. [No… stop… no more!]_

When Haseo came to, he was breathing heavily and was damp with sweat. He clutched his racing heart – and tried to calm down.

'What was that…?'

"Haseo? What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" Mistral suddenly turned more mature (for some odd reason, Haseo thought) and stared into his face, patting his back. It was rather silly, considering the fact that this was a game, but there was something motherly about it. It was to say the least... soothing.

Kite was looking at the ceiling with a concerned face. "Not this place too…" he muttered. Then he turned his attention to Haseo and offered him a hand. "Come on, Haseo. I don't think this place is safe."

Haseo blinked. "Huh…?"

"I'll explain later!" Then Sprite Ocarina was used and the three of them were wrapped out from the dungeon. After that they immediately gated out to the root town.

* * *

Me: I am alive… I think. Help! I gotta do so many things. I don't have time to write. Mommy!

Haru: No! No panicking! /holds up a paper bag to her mouth/

Me: Pahhhaaaa Paahhahaa /breathes in and out/

Review and all that. Thanks for reading this chapter as well. Hearts to all of you!  
Sorry that this chapter is so short. Well, my chapters are always short, but still. lD;;


	4. Gameplay

**.hack://Memoirs **

_Chapter 4: Gameplay_

* * *

When Kuhn woke up after being engulfed by blinding white light, he was sprawled clumsily on a rowboat in Mac Anu. He blinked few times to focus and sat up; the boat rocked slightly because of his movements. He looked about the golden orange streets with amazement.

It really was the original World.

He balanced himself and hopped onto the ground with ease.

"Well, that's weird…" He muttered, realizing that none of his companions were with him. He instantly became worried.

"Okay, I guess that's it for today. You must be tired. Get good night's sleep."

Kuhn's trail of thoughts stopped at the voice. He rigidly turned around to see Sieg standing in front of a Wavemaster.

He heard her softly smile, "You too. See you in school tomorrow, Sieg-kun."

Sieg nodded then looked about the vicinity suspiciously. When he confirmed that no one he knew was around, he quickly gave her a peck on the forehead and logged out. The Wavemaster gave out a surprised yelp and stared at the spot where the knight originally stood. She laughed lightly at her boyfriend's behavior.

It was Mai.

Kuhn resisted the urge to run up to her and grab her. He wanted to tell her so many things; he wanted her to know that he wasn't immature anymore. He wanted to show her how much he grew. Standing on that spot and watching her, it was so hard to keep it all inside.

Before he knew it, he was right behind her. Mai noticed his presence and turned around questioningly. "Yes? Can I help you?"

Perhaps for a first time, Kuhn had no idea what to say to a girl.

-

Bo was terrified and if he had the will, he would have screamed out his lungs out. A devil was glaring at him, very intensely.

"Hey, kid. You fucking looking at me?"

Deciding that fainting here would be a very, very bad idea, Bo grabbed the hem of his skirt for the little feeling of security. He nodded feebly. "U-um, I wasn't trying to be rude. I was just wondering where I am ..."

The devil scoffed. "What the hell? You a frigging noob? Should have figured."

Bo felt something push him behind roughly, and Saku was in control. He guessed her nap was disturbed because of all the noises.

"What's up with that nasty attitude of yours? And that character! Bah, it makes you look like a stupid overlord in some Sentai series!" Saku spat as she pointed at the other, her tone even more crankier than usual. The devil raised an eyebrow at the sudden personality change then flared up almost instantaneously at her insult.

"Shitty brat! Sentai series are cool!"

Saku and Marlos had met their match in the empty alleyway of Carmina Gadelica.

-

Pi stood in middle of a blizzard. She readjusted her glasses nervously.

"Well, this certainly … is a problem."

When she woke up from her little faint attack, Pi found herself in this snowy field. No one was with her unfortunately, and to her dismay, her status also had decreased tremendously. One could say it looked like a character of a new player.

She was so deep in thought that when the Battle Mode flashed before her eyes, she nearly squeaked. Nearly.

The Tribal Grappler nimbly dodged the giant statue monster before it could smash her. She smirked anxiously and readied herself. Her character status might have changed, but she still had her skills as a player. So Pi charged at the thing with a full force, her strong combos of kicks and punches thudding loudly against its tough surface.

However, she wasn't damaging it at all. Her eye twitched dangerously.

"That monster is immune to physical attacks. You need magic to defeat it."

Pi glanced sideways to find an elderly looking man. He had a dark skin and wore even darker robes. Pi racked her brain to remember what type of character he was. An older version of magic users … Wavemaster! Yes, he was a Wavemaster.

He chuckled. "Do you require assistance?"

A vein in Pi's forehead would have popped out. But she knew her limits. "Yes, unfortunately." She begrudgingly said.

Without another word, the man casted a powerful water spell and the monster fell with the word "Elemental Weakness" flashing over its head. A treasure chest popped out from where the monster stood, and the Wavemaster quickly opened it before Pi could do anything about it. She fumed underneath her cool persona.

"I hope you don't mind me taking the item. I need it for a very important trade." The man confessed to her and offered an apologetic smile. Pi smirked.

"So I was used as a distraction?"

"Ah, I see you've noticed. The monster coming for you was mere coincidence, but the moment was right so I took it. You were saved, and I got the item I wanted; I believe it's a win-win situation."

"What are you, some sort of a wise guy?"

"Not a guy, but a man. I'm Wiseman." The man chuckled again.

-

"Um – excuse me…"

Another player just passed on without giving her a glance. Atoli sighed miserably, her shoulder slumping as she did so. In the dusty air, the Fort Ouph stood like ruins, and the musky atmosphere made her uneasy. It was so unfamiliar – her level was completely down to one, and she didn't have any of the items she prepared.

It was like starting a whole new character.

"Hey!"

Atoli looked up timidly at the young girl's voice. In front of her, a girl with pink spiky hair was smiling brightly. She wore elaborate red armor and violet leggings. On her dark skin, there were yellow Wave marks. But most impressively, she bore a heavy blade on her shoulder, looking confident and capable.

"H-hello." Atoli unexpectedly became intimidated by her. People like her always made Atoli feel nervous.

The pink-haired girl beamed. "I saw you trying to get some help. Don't mind those jerks. People online can be like that. If you want, I can lend you hand. You're a newbie right?"

Atoli clasped her hands together joyfully. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Um, I am Atoli, please take good care of me."

"I'm Blackrose. Nice to meet you!"

The two girls giggled.

-

"So – how are you feeling?"

"For the seventh times, I am fine."

"…Really?"

"Really."

Haseo was about to strangle Kite's little neck, but he endured, he must. While his head was still dazed from the incident before, other than that he was perfectly okay. However Kite and Mistral kept nagging him, asking him if he was alright or advising him to log off. Mistral even gave him some common man's method of getting rid of headaches before logging off to cook dinner. They were couple of chicken hens.

Speaking of the incident before, he still had not gotten an explanation. What exactly was that enormously data glitch in the system? It felt almost like when Tri-Edge … No, when Ovan attacked.

"Hey." Haseo called out.

Kite stopped gazing up at the sky of Dun Loireag and turned his attention to him. "What is it?"

"Just what was wrong with that area?"

The red Twin Blade sighed softly then explained with thoughtfulness, his usual good cheer gone. "That was an area being corrupted by a data bug. You can say it's a virus running wild in the World."

Haseo jumped up in alarm. "That's dangerous, right? The admins didn't do anything about it?"

Kite seemed to consider that for a minute and shook his head. "I think she has her hands full as it is actually." A wistful smile flashed on Kite's face and Haseo wondered if he personally knew this admin.

Whoever "she" was.

* * *

Haru: Well, there is this months share of Memoirs. :D

Me: Yata and Endurance part will need more working – so sit tight for those two. Oh, in case you don't know what **Sentai **series are they are TV shows like Power Rangers: Fake monsters, cheesy costumes, and whatnot. And because Marlos, the Forgotten One, needs some loving.

Now feed me some of those reviews! XD /shot'd


End file.
